Complexity
by lil-lies.nmore
Summary: Tony has been trying to adjust to his newfound feelings for Steve when a new threat arises, They are sent to take care these 'amateurs' in what was to be a quick and simple mission. That is what they were told, at least. But, unfortunately for Tony and Steve, nothing can ever just be simple... Stony
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be simple. But nothing ever is.

Warning: Slash, Stony

I own nothing but my dreams.

Complexity

Chapter 1

It was to be a simple mission. Just a quick and easy in-and-out.

They did not call in Thor, who was back on Asgard for the time being. They did not call in Natasha or Clint, who were both overseas on another mission. They did not bring the Hulk with them, instead all deciding it would be best for Bruce to remain at the Tower where he could keep communication at a distance.

They were to go into the old, run-down warehouse and promptly disarm their enemy. Their enemy, who was to be a small group of normal, everyday people. Amateurs.

_It is not supposed to be like this! _Steve thinks, as he dodges into another room. _It was supposed to be simple!_

Only nothing about this mission is simple.

x

Just a short 36 hours earlier at Stark Towers, home of The Avengers, Tony is in his lab working on repairing the repulsor for one of his suits.

"Jarvis, next time I decide it would be fun to take a joy ride in my suit, remind me of this moment so I can remember to Just Say No."

"Noted, Sir," Jarvis replies.

"Although, it really was a lot of fun! And Steve's reaction was just priceless! Especially the part when I got home and he ripped a strip off me. He's far too adorable when he's mad. He can't even get _real_ mad at me. Just that, 'You really should think through your actions before you implement them. It is darn lucky that you didn't get hurt, golly gee.'" Tony mimicks in a high pitch voice. And why he used a high pitch to imitate Steve was beyond him.

"For the record, Sir, Mr. Roger's said no such words to you when you arrived home."

"Maybe not _exactly_, but that's what he meant. Either way, that ride was fun. Totally worth it," Tony smiles, as he fiddles with the gauntlet. "Actually, scrap what I said before. Instead, remind me of _this_ moment, when I realize how awesome that flight was! And I decide I definitely want to do it again just for the awesomeness of it!"

"Also, in an attempt to get that previously mentioned reaction out of Mr. Roger's. Is that not right, Sir."

Tony huffs, "You're getting far too snarky for your own good, Jarvis. Maybe it's time I reprogram you."

"A threat you have repeated many times, but have yet to follow through. I also have record of this, sir." And doesn't Jarvis just sound smug, Tony thinks.

Before he gets a chance to respond, however, Jarvis continues 'speaking'.

"Mr. Roger's approaches, Sir," a moment before Steve enters they lab.

"Hey, Hot Stuff!" Tony greets in his usual way. And as he always does, Steve blushes at Tony's words.

"Tony," Steve starts, "I do have a proper name you can use one of these days."

Tony pouts at Steve, "But why would I want to call you Steve, when it's our _thing_ for me to use one of my many adorable nicknames on you?"

Because it was. Their _thing. _ Or one of their things, at least. While Tony may have started calling Steve by every name he could think of that _wasn't _his given name just to piss the soldier off, lately it has turned into a show of affection.

Not long after the team members moved into Stark Towers on Shield and Fury's 'request', Tony started to realize his more-than-platonic thoughts and feelings for the Captain he now called one of his closest friends.

And didn't that throw him for a loop. Fresh of his breakup with Pepper, at first Tony believed these thoughts were like some sort of rebound, because man or not, their Captain is _hot!_ He can admit it. He's not famously known as a playboy because of his relations with just _women. _

But as time went on, Tony realized his feelings were not going away. If anything, they were only growing stronger as the days, hours, minutes passed. So Tony did what any man would do in this situation. He began flirting with the object of his affection.

But not just any flirting, oh no. That would be way too simple. Tony broke out Stark-flirting. Where nothing shy of grabbing said person and kissing them senseless is out of bounds.

So the nicknames turned from 'Capsicle' to 'Stevie-licious'. Playful punches turned to lingering touches. Eye-rolls turned to eye-fucks.

But what surprised him most of all? When Steve began responding to his advances!

Nothing major, it is still Steve after all. But instead of walking away, or changing the subject, or flat out telling Tony to stop, Steve flirted back! Which is not something Tony ever expected to actually happen.

And now they are stuck in this mid point in between friends and more than that, because Tony really doesn't know where to go from here. Because, let's face it, he has never been the relationship type. With the exception of Pepper of course, but even then that took him _years_ to turn their friendship into something more for fear of screwing it all up. And what did he do? He screwed it up! Although, that's not completely fair, since it was a mutual break-up and they seem to be on better terms now than they ever were, if that is at all possible.

But no matter that, he really shouldn't be afraid of taking this thing with Steve to the next level because, Hello! He is Tony-Fucking-Stark and he isn't afraid of anything! And he's also pretty sure the rest of the team has bets placed on when he's finally going to make the permanent move on Cap anyways, so why not just go ahead and do it.

But this is the one time he really does not want to fuck things up.

Or end up with a broken heart.

So until he can figure out where to go from here, the flirting will continue and he will be happy with only that, knowing Steve is responding, and hoping Steve feels _something_ for him as well.

"So what can I do for you, Stevie," Tony asks, "or do you just miss my lovely face? You've been thinking about me, haven't you?" Tony winks at Steve, fully expecting his blush to deepen.

Which is does, but as Steve pauses and looks at Tony in a way that stares deep into his soul, his blush is followed by one unexpected word.

"Always."

And the way Steve is looking at him tells Tony he really does mean it.

And it's times like these with Steve that Tony knows it's more than just innocent flirting and a silly little crush between them.

"But I did come for a reason," and with Steve's words the spell between the two men is broken for the moment, "Fury just called me. He needs us at Shield headquarters. We are to be there within the hour. I went to see Bruce before coming here, he is going to meet us downstairs."'

"Actually, you're both going to have to go without me. I'm kinda in the middle of something," Tony responds, as he turns back to his work. Fury does _not_ get to run Tony Stark's schedule and life!

But then Steve touches his arm, slides his hand down to his elbow, and gently begins to pull Tony towards the door. "It will just have to wait until you get back later. Come on."

And as Tony lets Steve guide him out of his lab, it is clear who truly runs Tony's life.

x

Tony, Steve and Bruce were the only members of the Avengers called into Shield. Tony doesn't think it's fair they are the only ones called in, just because they are the only ones in North America. Or on the planet, in Thor's case.

As the three of them sit in a conference room looking through the file they were handed when they arrived, Fury explains in more detail.

"We have been tracking a group who appear to be a minor threat. From what our surveillance team can gather, there are seven members to this group. They are operating out of an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city, which was previously believed to be abandoned."

"Don't you people watch movies, abandoned warehouse equals evil masterminds home base," Tony pipes in.

"We do not believe this group to be a high priority problem," Fury continues, with a glare in Tony's direction. "They have not yet made a direct threat to the Avengers. However, because their attention appears to be specifically directed at the Avengers Team, I felt the need to let you know about these potential terrorists-"

"Please! Have you _read _this file you created? They're amateur wannabe-villains at best."

"-and let you know I have agents keeping this group under surveillance at this time," and Tony is once again grateful that looks can't kill. "I just want you aware and prepared. But I will not have you take action until a threat is made."

With his piece said, Fury takes a final look at his Avengers, and one last glare at Tony, before leaving the room.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Well that was a complete and total waste of time! He needs to learn how to use a phone."

Bruce gives a small smile to his friend, "He just wants to keep us in the loop. And he probably feels it best to speak with us in person, instead of to your voicemail."

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't have made him talk to my voicemail," Tony snorts, as he heads out of the room. The others follow. "I would have let him speak to Pepper."

Steve gives a slight shake to his head; "You are quite the gentleman, brushing him off to your ex-girlfriend."

"Well, I would brush him off to my current-boyfriend, but I don't have one," Tony says with a smirk. He then turns to wink at Steve, "Yet."

Which earns him another blush. Tony gives a soft chuckle. Sometimes getting a reaction out of Steve can be far too simple.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed this story!**

So there is no confusion, this chapter is similar format to the previous one, where it begins in present time, then flashes back to the previous day (where chapter 1 ended). Chapter 3 will also be similar to this format.

**Complexity**

**Chapter 2**

**x**

Steve ducks behind a pillar as he hears the sound of footsteps hurriedly coming near. He doesn't want to be a coward and hide, but reminds himself that he is alone, and there are many men with many weapons hunting him down. He needs to give himself the advantage, and that does not mean running into warfare unprepared. Add onto that, being in an unrecognizable place he has never before stepped foot in, not knowing what lies beyond each corner.

No, it is in his best interest to remain hidden for the time being. He cannot risk getting caught. He cannot risk getting hurt. He has to be at his best if he is going to get out of here.

Get _them_ out of here.

And he _will _get out of here. Both of them will. There is no other option in Steve's mind.

He does not know where Tony is, and has not seen or heard from him in however long, but he will find him. He has to.

But as Steve darts off to another hiding spot, and the sounds of these men, whoever they are, continue to surround him, Steve can't help but be worried for the man he has grown to care so deeply for.

Because even though he knows logically he has not heard from Tony because all of their commutation systems are down, and realistically he has not seen Tony because they had no other choice than to separate shortly after entering this underground hell, Steve would be lying if he said not a single terrible thought went through his head of what may have happened to Tony. But he knows Tony. He knows what kind of fighter he is. What kind of man he is. Steve knows Tony is searching for him too. Steve knows Tony is just fine.

Because, simply put, there is no other option.

**x**

By the time the three Avenger teammates left Shield after their meeting with Fury, it was getting quite late in he evening. The men returned to Stark Towers, where Bruce quickly said his goodnights and retired to his room.

Tony had the same idea, except by room he meant lab, and by retire he meant work.

So with a wink and a wave and a "Isn't it past your bedtime, darling?" to Steve, Tony heads in the other direction towards his lab.

Only to be stopped after two short steps.

"You spend far to much time working," Steve says, as he blocks Tony's way. "You need to rest."

"Awe, thanks for the concern, babe, but I'm not tired," Tony states, as he goes to step around Steve.

Only to be blocked again. "Just because you're not tired doesn't mean you can not rest. Come keep me company in the other room. Please?"

And Tony never could resist those eyes, or that face, or that voice.

Which is how he found himself sharing a sofa with Steve. Tony's legs were comfortably stretched out across the sofa, his feet resting against Steve's side, who had his own legs in front of him, feet on the coffee table. The television was on, but only as background noise, since neither man was particularly interested in watching it. Instead they sat mostly silent together, with one of them breaking the silence every once in a while with a comment or question. But mainly, they just relaxed together late into the night, enjoying each other's company.

And it was early the following morning, before the sun itself even rose, when Tony awoke on that same sofa. Steve was still there, sleeping, and Tony took time to reflect on the previous night. Never before had he felt so at ease, so comfortable in the presence of another. The silence between them has not been deafening. The looks shared, whether they be quick glances or long stares, did not leave him feeling bare and uncomfortable. Even during such a vulnerable time, that moment between wake and sleep, Tony did not feel weak. If anything, he felt _safe_. And he would not admit this out loud, but safe is a feeling he has not truly experienced since before his kidnapping.

But he does feel it now knowing the Captain, his Captain, is there with him.

It was in this moment of reflection when thinking of all the looks, smiles, soft words, and gentle touches of the previous night, that Tony also realized Steve feels the same of him, as he feels for Steve.

And Tony decides then and there, it is time to bring out the big guns.

The full-blown Stark-Charm.

He will plan something big, unforgettable, yet still ridiculously modest (to Stark standards at least), because that's more Steve's style. And long before the night is over, Steve will have no doubt of Tony's intentions and feelings. Because in less than 24 hours, this flirting game between the two of them will end, and they will no longer be stuck in this mid point where they have been hovering.

And _finally_ this bet Jarvis was kind enough to inform him of between the other Team members will be put to an end!

Tony dozes off again with a smirk on his face, thinking about later that night and how he is going to go about getting what he wants.

His Captain doesn't stand a chance.

**x**

Even though Steve was able to distract him from heading to his lab the night before, Tony really did have a lot of work to do. He still needed to finish repairing the gauntlet of his suit, and, more importantly, he needed to plan what he was now affectionately calling Operation Iron-Man's-Night-To-Court-And-Woo-And-Possibly-Eve n-Seduce-The-Cap. And ok, maybe that isn't quite the _best_ mission name, but he came up with it pre-coffee. Plus, it gets the point across.

So, coffee in hand, Tony heads down to his lab, where he stays engrossed in his work for the rest of the day.

That is, of course, until sometime early evening. While Tony was deciding when the best moment would be to actually leave his lab and put his plan into action, the man occupying most of his thoughts that day enters the room.

"Tony," Steve begins.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, I was just thinking of you!" Tony interrupts, because right now is as good of a time as any for phase one of the plan. "So, I've been holed up in my lab all day, and have consumed nothing but coffee, which I know you are not happy about because you are always telling me I need to eat real food, like solids and shit, even though I can function just fine, even better sometimes I'm sure, without it."

"Tony-"

"But that's beside the point," Tony continues through Steve's interruption, because now that he truly realizes what this means, what he's about to ask, he knows he needs to continue talking or he may not follow through. "I've decided that maybe I should listen to you, and actually eat a full meal today. And last night was great, just the two of us hanging out. And it would be nice if we could continue to have time alone with each other. Because I really enjoy spending time with you, and I think you enjoy spending time with me too, and I would really like to, you know, spend that time. Together, I mean. So would you like to go out with me? For dinner? Tonight?"

Ok, that maybe came out as much more of a ramble than originally intended, but at least he got the question out. And even though Tony barely breathed through his ramble, he still holds his breath while waiting for Steve's response. Steve, who was now silently looking at him.

And after an excruciatingly long moment, Steve says with a shy smile, "You mean, on a date?"

And Tony let out his breath.

"Well, it would be us going out for dinner, enjoying the presence of each others company, hopefully spending some time together afterwards, maybe go for a walk, or come back here and watch a movie, or just sit somewhere and talk."

And then with a smirk Tony adds, "And then I would walk you to your room, wish you a good night, and," then a wink, "maybe I'll even sneak in a goodbye kiss."

Tony's smirk turns into a smile as Steve blushes.

"So all of that appears to be a very date-shaped evening. So, yes Steve, I mean on a date."

"Dinner tonight would be great," but then Steve's smile fades. "Except I just heard from Fury."

Tony can't help but really hate that man.

"The potential terrorists from yesterdays meeting-"

"Wannabe-Villains," Tony mumbles.

"-have issued a threat against us. Bruce is still on the line with Fury getting more details. He's waiting for us in the living room so we can plan our course of action. But Fury did say he wants us to act tonight."

Then Steve's face softens as he looks at Tony.

"But the mission should be quick and simple. I'm sorry we won't be able to have dinner together tonight, but maybe we can still spend some time together later on?"

Tony raises an amused eyebrow, "You want to skip straight through to the goodnight kiss, huh? That can be arranged. And there is no need to be sorry about tonight, it's just another day in the life of a superhero."

And as the two superheroes leave the lab to meet Bruce upstairs to discuss their latest mission, Tony gives a soft sigh while mentally trashing the original version of the evening's more important mission, Operation Iron-Man's-Night-To-Court-And-Woo-And-Possibly-Eve n-Seduce-The-Cap. But like Steve said, it shouldn't take too long to deal with those amateurs. And when they return home, the revised Operation he is already planning will commence.

Tony can't wait.

x

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, to all who have reviewed, faved, and followed this story. Another chapter for you!

Note: Chapter 3 follows the same type of format as chapters 1 and 2, where we start in the present, then flash back to where the previous chapter left us.

**Complexity**

**Chapter 3**

Steve quietly rounds around another corner, gaining more distance between himself and his pursuers, who are somewhere far behind him. He doesn't think they know his exact location, not since he managed to get away from their radar a little while back, however you can never be too careful.

As he stops a moment to catch his breath, and find his bearings, he notices something a short distance down the hall in front of him.

Steve squints into the darkness, trying to get a better look without needing to leave his relatively concealed spot.

And sucks in a deep breath.

Because no. _No! _That cannot be what he thinks it is. There is no way. Because if it is, what does that mean?

Tony is a smart man, the smartest and strongest and bravest man Steve knows, has ever known. But even then, he is still just a man. A man in an iron suit. The suit is what keeps him safe. The suit is what eases Steve's mind that Tony _is _safe.

So there is no way Tony's faceplate is laying on the ground just a few yards away.

He has to get to it; he has to see for sure. He has to confirm that is _not _what it appears to be.

Steve heads the short distance down the hall, and as he nears closer and gets a better look at the item on the ground, his heart sinks.

Tony is without an important part of his armor, and is now vulnerable. He _has _to find Tony and get him out of here. _Now._

This mission's objective just became a whole lot simpler for Steve.

x

As Tony and Steve head towards the living room where Bruce is on the line with Fury, Tony decides a quick detour is in order along the way. Fury can wait. The wannabes can wait. Especially since they're making Tony wait on his date with Steve.

So he heads to the kitchen to grab a fresh cup of coffee. Steve gives his a look that says 'hurry up', but doesn't try to stop him, instead continuing to the other room.

Probably because he knows Tony can still hear the conversation from the kitchen. And it's because of that he takes his sweet time. Even though he ignores said conversation until after a fresh cup is brewed.

"Captain, you are to wait until tonight before giving your orders to proceed. That way you will have the cover of darkness on your side," Tony hears Fury's voice, as he picks up his cup and saunters into the room towards the couch.

"If this group is a threat to us, should we not wait and gather the full team before approaching this base of theirs?" Bruce asks.

Tony snorts as he plops down on the sofa, "Oh, come on, have you seen what I can do? I'm Iron Man! But, I do have a suggestion for you, Nicky! How about you have your secret agents shadow them a while longer, or whatever the hell they do, and we'll see how long it takes for these people become a _real_ threat to us?"

"How nice of you to join us, Stark," Tony can practically hear the one-eyed-roll.

"I'm considerate like that! And speaking of consideration, thank you so much for ruining my plans tonight, much appreciated," he smirks, while glancing at Steve across the room. Steve returns the look with a slightly regretful one of his own. "But back to my earlier point; why exactly are we even bothering to consider going in on these wanabes? They aren't anywhere near an issue."

"Which is exactly why we are taking care of this tonight. They will not be suspecting or expecting us, let's take them by surprise," Fury responds, "As I was saying, Captain, after dark you will give your orders-"

"This is ridiculous, a complete waste of a perfectly good night."

"Stark!" It seems Fury is mad at him now. At least that's nothing new, "Who the hell is in charge here!"

And just because Tony likes the thought of Fury being furious (_or should I call him Fury-ous?, _Tony wonders with a slight quirk of his lips_)_, he replies with, "Well I know the correct answer to that question, but it's doubtful you'll agree with me."

Steve gives Tony a look, and before a bigger argument has a chance to escalate says, "I understand the mission, sir, and we will be prepared for action tonight after dark."

"Good," Fury says, "You and Iron Man will enter the warehouse where they are hiding out. Because there are so few of them, and it is a low risk threat in an enclosed space of a highly populated area, it will be best for Dr. Banner to stay behind and monitor progress while keeping communication from the Tower."

"I agree. No reason to drag the Other Guy into this for a low risk threat," Bruce nods.

"Ok then, since we are all in agreement," Tony coughs exaggeratedly, but Fury continues, "be prepared to have a briefing at SHIELD after you have eliminated the threat. You are to begin your advance on the warehouse in approximately three hours. Good luck tonight."

With that said, Fury disconnects the line.

x

Two hours later, Tony is back in his lab cursing up a storm. Steve and Bruce were in the 'com room', where Bruce would monitor their progress and communication, spending the last while putting together a more detailed plan. Normally Tony would be in there with them, tossing out his own two cents every few moments, however he was too irritated having his plan for the night ruined, he couldn't be bothered to join them.

And the fact that neither man has come to get him in all this time tells Tony they too know how irritated he is, and would rather not interrupt.

But that's not what had him cursing. Well, not the _only _thing that had him cursing.

After the call with Fury, he was hoping to get at least _some_ alone time with Steve. They did have three hours after all. But Steve has yet to come out of the 'com room'. And irrational as it may be for Tony to be upset that his not-yet-but-hopefully-one-day-soon-boyfriend isn't making any time for him, even though said not-boyfriend is planning a mission and preparing to go into battle, Tony is _pissed. _

This was supposed to be the night of their first date! And, alright, to be fair, three hours ago Steve didn't even know tonight was to be their first date, but he knows it now! It was to be an important night. And though Steve didn't _technically_ bail on Tony, it still kind of felt that way, especially since Steve is the one who agreed to Fury's mission. That man needs to learn how to say no when important events like this are going to be affected!

The least he could do is spend a _little _time with Tony.

And yes, maybe Tony was moping a bit along with the cursing, but really, it's just not fair! Finally having worked up the courage to progress things, coming up with a plan, and asking Steve on a date, only to have it all ruined because his Captain is a super soldier, and he himself decided iron looks good on him, and they have to go off and catch the bad guys and save people a shit.

_Ugh. _His life sucks.

"Sir, are you sure you wish to fly Mark VII tonight? Repairs are still not completed after your joy ride from two evenings ago," Jarvis interrupts his musings, "perhaps you should consider taking a different Mark."

"It'll be fine, Jarvis," Tony answers, as he fiddles with the suit in question, "Things seem to be in proper working condition, we just haven't completed extensive testing of my repairs, and the rest of the suit."

"Which is why you should consider another option, sir."

"In case you haven't heard, Jarvis, I'm a bit of a genius. I've even created my own talking A.I., if you can believe it! I know how to properly repair my suit. And the rest of it was running perfectly the other night. No testing required."

"Sir, I must suggest you reconsider using Mark VII until we know for certain it is in perfect condition."

"_I _know for certain it is. Plus, it's my favorite suit, Jarvis! And it has the most upgrades. I'm not going to ignore that because it hasn't had extensive, yet unneeded, testing since I took it out for a spin a couple of nights ago."

"Is something wrong with your suit?" Tony spins around to see Steve heading towards him.

"No. And how is it possible for you to sneak up on me in my own lab?" Tony huffs, as he leans back against his desk, "Especially when my A.I. should be informing me of all visitors," He directs toward Jarvis.

"Perhaps you need to clarify 'should' and 'must' with the A.I. you, as a genius, were able to create, sir."

Steve hides his laugh behind a cough. Tony glares at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Sure, maybe that was a little rude, but Tony was still pissed at him.

Steve clears his throat, "Bruce and I just finished getting everything ready and prepared for the mission, and I personally don't have a whole lot of additional preparation to do myself. So, since everything it set, and now we just need to wait, I wanted to see you. And wait with you. I hope you don't mind."

And just like that, Tony's mood flips around.

"Of course I don't mind. If I didn't want to see you, spend time with you, I wouldn't have asked you out to dinner tonight."

Steve sits down on the desk next to Tony, "I really am sorry about tonight. I have been wanting to spend time alone with you too. We will make this up another night. Soon. That is, of course, if you still want to," He ducks his head at the last part.

A soft smile falls on Tony's mouth, as he reaches the short distance to touch Steve's arm. "Obviously I do. You should know me well enough by now. Once I put my mind on something, I don't stop until it's mine," and there is that blush Tony enjoys seeing so much.

"We need to leave soon."

"Soon, yes," Tony says, "but not yet."

The two men sit side by side in the lab, Tony's hand on Steve's arm reaching down to rest on Steve's hand. And they remained that way, silent and content, enjoying the presence of the other until the time came to venture out on their mission.

**Tell me what you think. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Complexity

Another Chapter for all of you! Thank sherlockPTV for reviewing the last chapter, who's 'request' for an update put my writing into gear!

You know the drill: Starts with Steve mid-mission, then flashes back to where the last chapter left off.

Chapter 4

x

Ducking in the shadow, easing his way along the side of the wall with Tony's faceplate in hand, Steve thinks about how he got here in the first place.

They had a plan! A good plan. Fury helped outline the plan, and then him and Bruce spent hours finalizing it before he and Tony headed out to the warehouse.

Plans are made for a reason; so things like this don't happen. So they won't be caught off guard, so they know what to do if they are.

And so they don't lose each other.

This should not have happened. Him and Tony should still be together, out of this place and back home; or at the very least, figuring this mess out as a team, revising their old plan and making a new, better one.

Except they had been blindsided.

They had been completely unprepared. And now he has no idea where his teammate is, how he is doing, if he is hiding, or hurt, or waiting for Steve to find him.

_Where are you, Tony? _He promised himself he would protect the other man and keep him safe from harm.

Glancing down at the Iron Man mask, Steve lets out a shaky breath, as he continues his search in the shadows.

He can't help but feel he has let Tony down.

x

Suited up and ready to go, Iron Man and Captain America stand side by side.

Two superheroes. Two role models. Two icons. Ready to fight the good fight, and protect the world from evil.

Tony snorts. How did he end up like this?

When he came up with the new and improved suit after his escape from Afghanistan, he was planning on using it mostly for fun. It was a cool-ass invention! He'd use it for a fly here, a ride there, would scare some bullies along the way, maybe make them piss in their pants; if there was a bigger threat he felt the need to deal with, he'd take the guy out because it would be pretty fucking cool and awesome to blow off some steam that way.

He didn't plan to be in some superhero club. He didn't plan to work side by side with America's 90-some year old hero.

And he sure as hell didn't plan to actually _enjoy_ it. To _want _to be that kind of good guy.

But here he is, fighting the good fight with Captain-Fucking-America, and loving every minute of it. Of course, being in the presence of the other man on a regular basis made being one of the 'good guys' that much more tolerable.

And it certainly didn't hurt that the Captain was sexy as hell, and (almost) his.

Glancing to his side, he eyes Steve up and down. Was his costume (_excuse me, __**uniform**__, _Tony thinks) always that tight? And accentuating? Why doesn't he wear that all the time?

Tony gives a low whistle as he says, "Hey Cap, can you give me a little spin? I need to make sure that suit is fitting you properly everywhere. And I volunteer to help you out of it when we get home. You know, as part of my duty to America. You're welcome."

And the deep blush covering Steve's cheeks counteracts the glare he sends Tony.

"Tony, pay attention to the mission, not the Captain's…assets," Bruce says with a grin. "And remember, while you both are out there, you aren't truly alone with each other. I am keeping communication with you the whole time. So keep it PG, Stark. I don't need to hear you flirt."

Tony gives a trademark smirk, "Plug your ears."

That said, he lowers his faceplate, and Iron Man and Captain America leave Stark Tower.

x

They arrive at the warehouse precisely on time. Just minutes after the sun has completely set.

Covered from the moonlight in the shadow of some trees scattered near the gate, Steve monitors their surrounding while he finishes relaying the plan to Tony for the forth time.

"So we will enter that side door. The Shield agents that had been keeping surveillance on this team say there are no more than seven terrorists. They should be easy to disengage and capture," Steve repeats for what feels like the 627th time to Tony.

"Try not to harm them," Bruce says over the line, "more than necessary, at least. Fury wants them arrested and brought in for questioning. There are Shield agents stationed nearby who are ready to come in and take them back to headquarters once the situation is brought under control by the two of you."

"Awesome," Tony says, "We'll neutralize them, grab them, hand them over, and go home in time for a late night movie and dinner. Maybe our date can be saved, after all!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Tony," Bruce says, who was told about the almost-but-not-quite date earlier in the evening. And, to Tony, looked supportive yet kind of disappointed. Bruce must have lost some money in the bet. "After you're done at the warehouse, we all need to head back to Shield. Fury's orders, remember?"

Tony huffs, "Screw Fury."

"Tony!" Steve exclaims, quickly giving a reprimanding look in Tony's direction, before turning back to the warehouse, "Don't be rude. He is just doing his job, and we need to do ours."

Tony pouts, raising his faceplate, "Sure, take _his _side over me."

Steve's tone softens as he glances around, "I will always take your side, Tony."

And as sweet as that reply is, Tony still can't help himself; looking at Steve with a tilt to his head and a glint in his eye, he says "You want to take me on my side, huh?"

An exaggerated cough can be heard over their com-line, "PG, Tony. Remember that conversation?"

"No."

"You forgetting may cause the Other Guy to get mad at you."

"I just remembered."

Tony is still gazing at Steve, who appears to be fighting off another blush while continuing to check out the warehouse, their surroundings, the sky, his _shield_; looking anywhere but at Tony.

"Hey, Bruce?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I'm muting my microphone for a minute," Steve finally turns toward him, "so is Steve." A questioning look now.

Bruce hesitates slightly, before cautiously asking, "Why?"

Tony rolls his eyes, "I promise I won't taint, corrupt, or otherwise permanently damage the Captain's good name in the next 3 minutes with my sexual prowess."

"Good enough for me. You have 3 minutes."

Tony hears the 'click' as his microphone mutes, Steve's doing the same.

Steve gives Tony a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy. But you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Tony," Steve says, as he turns back toward the warehouse.

"Really? Because we're been here for five minutes and you refuse to look at me. Even while I'm being irresistible with my dashing smile and charm."

Steve snorts, and in response turns his attention completely to Tony. "You're just upset that I have a mission to focus on, and can't give all of my attention to you," he teases.

"Well, yeah," Tony grins, before becoming serious once more, "But it's more than that. Come on, Cap, don't feed me that line. I know you well enough to know when something's on your mind."

"It's nothing."

Tony just waits.

Steve sighs.

Tony waits some more.

After another moment of silence, and because Tony really is not a patient man, Tony softly says, "We're getting closer, Steve. And after today, it's no secret that I want to be more than just friends with you. Please know that you can open up to me. I _want _you to open up to me."

Steve contemplates Tony's words a moment, before speaking.

"I don't want you to come in with me."

Tony is taken aback, and slightly insulted, and it shows on his face.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not trying to ask you to stay back. I know you will be coming in with me, I know you need to come in with me. Captain America needs Iron Man on this mission. But there is also a part of me doesn't want you to come with me for the same reasons you just said; we're getting closer, we're becoming more than just friends, we are planning dates together, we have feelings for each other. Which means _Steve_ doesn't want _Tony _to take part in this mission. I hate to think that something could happen to you. I don't want you walking into a dangerous situation. Because I just want to protect you; keep you safe."

Well damn, why did his Captain have to be so adorable?

Reacting on an instinct he can not resist, Tony leans forward and gently closes the small distance between the two of them with a tender kiss.

Slowly pulling back, Tony softly smiles at the pleasantly surprised look on Steve's face. In a quiet voice, "Believe me when I say, _Tony _is thinking the same thing about _Steve._"

They remain looking at each other with small and adoring smiles until their 3 minutes of privacy is up, and Bruce comes back on the line. Their mission is resumed.

x

Please Review!


End file.
